


the end of you and me

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Heartbreak, I'm so sorry, Sad, hella angst, i blame jenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what are you supposed to do when your soulmate stops loving you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersandsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/gifts).



It was late. He’d stayed in bed for too long. Hero was probably waiting for him in the kitchen. He had to face her sooner or later.

John sighed and sat up, staring blearily at the wall. He really did not want to do this today. But she deserved more than this. 

Hero smiled up at him over her coffee mug as he shuffled into the kitchen. He avoided looking directly at her and pulled out a chair to sit in.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” she said cheerily. “Want some coffee?”

“No, thanks. Listen, um, I have to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay. What’s up?” Hero looked at him expectantly, her hands wrapped around her mug. 

Nope. John couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t even look her in the eye, for God’s sake. 

“John?” He knew she could sense something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He didn’t fucking deserve her. He never did. “I’m fine. I just…” 

Hero looked concerned. John decided to lead with something lighter, forcing himself to meet her gaze.

“We’ve been together for 5 years, and we decided a long time ago to be open and honest about whatever issues that came up.”

“That’s right.”

“So, I think we need to talk about this…thing. And decide what to do about it.”

“Okay…what is it, John?”

He fell silent for a moment, wondering how to best word it. “I don’t…I don’t know how I feel about you anymore.”

John’s words hung in the air between them for several long seconds. Hero frowned.

“What do you mean?”

He struggled to articulate himself. “I just, I don’t know if I l-love you anymore.”

There. There was the reaction he was both expecting and dreading. Her face slowly fell, and she swallowed.

“Oh my god.” Hero felt tears well up in her eyes. She swore her heart stopped beating. “Are you-are you sure?”

John just looked at her, his expression wracked with guilt and sorrow. She could tell that it hurt him to say this, too.

“I, I don’t-”

“How long have you felt like this?” Hero kept her eyes on the table, fighting to stay in the moment. She had to remind herself this was actually happening, even though it felt like it was just a scene she was watching on the TV. Her voice sounded too loud and detached to her.

“I don’t know. A few months, maybe.”

She let the tears fall without realizing. “Oh god.”

Shit. “Hero, no, don’t cry, please. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“What are we going to do?”

“Hero…believe me, I want to fix this. I really do. I want to get back to where we were.”

She let out a shaky breath and looked at him. It hurt. It really fucking hurt to look at him and not see the love in his eyes anymore. _Calm down and talk it out_ , Hero told herself. “Okay. Okay, good. What are the options?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll do anything, Hero.” John hesitantly reached out and laid his hand on top of hers. He counted it as a good sign when she didn’t pull back. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

Hero looked down at his hand on hers. She felt something inside her break, and she held back fresh tears. She concentrated on breathing evenly. “Um…we could sign up for couples’ therapy. Ben and Bea tried it, and it seemed to work for them.”

John nodded vehemently. “Couples’ therapy. Yes. Done. Let’s make an appointment.”

Hero wiped her eyes. “I’ll ask Bea for the phone number.” She drew back her chair to sit up and leave the table, but John put out a hand to stop her.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. She just nodded, unsure of what else she could do. None of this was okay. She didn’t have to act like it was. 

* * *

A few months passed by. Hero and John both found their therapist a little eccentric, but they liked her. And Beatrice had assured Hero that she was one of the best couples’ therapists around.

Hero couldn’t say she was exactly thrilled about this new development in their relationship, but nevertheless, she was grateful that John actually wanted to stay and fix it. It was more than what some people would do. 

But one night after a particularly difficult session, John decided he’d had enough, and so had Hero. He couldn’t keep putting her through this.

“This isn’t working,” he said flatly. 

“What?”

“The therapy isn’t working, Hero. I can’t keep doing this to you.”

She started to panic. This wasn’t supposed to happen. “What are you talking about?”

John just looked at her, his eyes empty. 

“John. No. No! You can’t-you’re just frustrated. Today was hard. And it takes time! You said you wanted to fix this.” Hero felt the anger rise up inside of her. Did he think this was some quick, easy problem to solve? 

“I did.”

“What, so you don’t anymore?”

John sighed. He looked annoyed. Hero’s heart was pounding, and every cell in her body was screaming at him to just stay. 

“Hero.” He spoke to her like she was a child. She was starting to get annoyed with him as well. “It’s been three months. I can’t keep hurting you. I just don’t know if I’ll ever feel the same about you.”

Her eyes pleaded with him to change his mind. If he could just leave this conversation, right now, and go to sleep, maybe he would feel differently in the morning. Maybe he would fall back in love with her soon. Maybe, maybe, maybe. 

But he didn’t leave the conversation, and he didn’t go to bed.

“John. No. No. Please!”

He kept his expression blank, but Hero could tell that he was struggling not to break and cry. “I’m sorry. It’s what’s best for you. For both of us.”

“You are what’s best for me! I love you, John!”

“No, Hero. You don’t deserve this.”

“Fuck you. You don’t get to decide this on my behalf, not tonight. You owe me more than that after five years.”

He looked down. “I’ll sleep on the couch and start looking for a new place tomorrow.” He paused. “I’m sorry.” And with that, he walked out of the room.

Hero was left standing in the middle of the living room, both arms wrapped around herself, sobs crashing out of her.

What were you supposed to do when your soulmate stopped loving you?

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just. wow. i outdid myself on this one. i'm really sorry, guys.
> 
> i do take prompts! my tumblr is theperkofbeingabooknerd.tumblr.com


End file.
